


is it a shooting gun or a shooting star?

by blackmail



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Another Country, Danger, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Gang, Guns, Hospital, Kisses, Life Saving, Love and Hurt, M/M, Marriage, Rich Life, Romance, SO MUCH LOVE AND FLUFF, Slice of Life, Working Out Together, a doctor falls in love with a gang master, boyslove, gym addict, he tian and momo are together, love making, mafia, medical shit, perfect girl, pretty female doctor, taking care of a wounded mafia boss, working addict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: I was a hard working doctor, who had been spending her youth in hospitals.I've seen humans at their worst, most desperate, and most vulnerable. And I was just doing my job, to mend the wounded, heal the sick, and comfort the dying.until one night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there awesome people.  
> this story takes place in china, where the reader is a female doctor works at a hospital in Beijing. The female is from Europe and she traveled to china two years ago. The reader is a very hardworking and she was known as the best student surgeon in that popular hospital she worked in.  
> I hope you enjoy.

what a tiring day! Do people really think that we doctors are not humans. Jesus. I sigh as I stop by my favorite shop to buy some stuff for myself. It has been a week since the last time I actually cooked so I want to spoil myself a bit today. Since Maria offered me to stay instead. She is a nice girl.  
I look at the greens and vegetables and grin. I am a bitch for cooking. No lie!I really enjoy spending time baking and boiling, chopping and grilling. I finish and go home with a lot of bags in my hands.  
China is not my mother land, but I have been here for two years and I already feel like I am home. People here are friendly. And my friends and partners at the hospital are kind and caring. It is a relief. I admit that before I sign to work here as a surgeon student I was scared and hesitant but I am so happy that I had the courage to surpass my fears.  
My job is not easy, it is actually so tiring. Emotionally and physically. A lot of responsibilities lay on our shoulders.  
But I love my job so much. I worked so hard to reach this point. Because helping other people has always been my passion. I do not care about myself, all I want to do is to help those who lost their faith, those who fell into the depths of despair, and those who have somebody that is in danger of death and they want to save that person. I want to help them! I want that more than anything.  
My life is simple yet complicated, I wake up go to the hospital work then have lunch work again then return home, sleep a little then go to the gym, return home , study for whatever hours my brain and eyes can handle then sleep.  
that is pretty much my life, except of some off days I might get, I'd spend them with my besties; Maria and Liza.  
I've seen so much pain in my life, the pain in people's eyes. Dead people, and wounded ones too. I have seen a lot but that was just a push for me to keep moving. Keep learning.  
I was the best in my group. General Surgery. blood is my friend and needles are my salvation.

I finish cooking my meal and start to eat. Yummy!  
Rice with chicken thighs along with fried potatoes and of course the spicy sauce.  
I do not want to go to the gym because I am dead tired, so sleep is better for me. I know it is not good to sleep after you eat but like damn I can resist my heavy eyelids.  
I finish eating and put the dirty dishes on the counter, I'll do them later, maybe after I wake up. Or maybe the next day. It does not matter.  
I drag my feet to the bathroom, brush my teeth and fall dead on the bed.  
Bed is a very nice gift to us humans. Seriously we should appreciate it more than we already do.  
My legs are sore, like they have always been. Damn if only I can stop the ache in my muscles, but it will stop once I close my eyes. 

RING RING RING  
''Jesus, who is calling me now.'' I get up as I hear my phone ringing, and buzzing next my head. I feel so heavy like I have slept for only a second. But when I check the clock, it is already two after midnight!  
Woah! I take my phone which looks already angry! and pick up.  
''What?, where is the specialist doctor?" I yell as Liza tries to explain to me what happened.  
''Give me three minutes.''  
I hang up as I wear my clothes, my uniform to be exact. because i need to be in the emergency operations section in three minutes to do an operation. Seriously that is terrifying! I am a student doctor not a specialist! I help during operation but doing them? But as Liza said, the old man is in another town for a very important operation. And the manager of the hospital told them I can do it myself.  
I do not know the details, that is all what Liza told me.  
Emergency.  
that word is so scary, you need to act so fast or the human in between your hands will die! and sometimes you need to act and do on your own.  
I reach the hospital and rush out my small car, wearing my uniform. And I see four large black cars in front of me, along with so many huge men, dressing in black and they look really huge and muscular.Like body guards?  
what is happening here?  
I run to the emergency section and Liza greets me.  
''Hey, you made it! Hurry up we are in a very big trouble. This man inside got shot in the belly by a gun, and he is bleeding like crazy. We need to save his life right now or he will die, we prepared the operations room. Everything is ready. Let us do it right now.''  
''Jesus, did you tell the nurses to put a serum for him?''  
''Yea of course.''  
''Take a sample of his blood and take it to the laboratory, I need full blood test along with his blood type. Also once you get the type, prepare enough blood sacks in case we needed.''  
''Alright.''  
''How long have he been here?''  
''He just got here, I called you immediately.''  
''What is his name?''  
''He cheng.''  
''hmm, does anybody of his family know? I need to ask them few things before hand.''  
''Yea, there is this guy with the white hair here, he said he is his bodyguard.''  
''Bodyguard?'' I think as I go to him while liza goes to do her job.  
Actually when somebody get shot the most important thing is to know the bullet's path, if it hit a major artery we are going to be in a huge trouble. Now I need to ask this man few questions before I see the patient, I need to know if he has any kind of diseases, genetic illnesses or if he had any surgical operations before.  
I walk to the man, he is so worried, nervous and mad. So mad. I stand in front of him. He shots me that glare. Man, is he a bullet?  
''I am the doctor who is going to do He cheng's operation, may I ask you some questions?''  
The expressions on his face changes to another level of surprise, and shock maybe.  
''I want you to tell me if he has any genetic illnesses, heart or blood pressure-''  
''He has none.'' He cuts my words with his answer.  
''He smokes and drinks, but his health is fine and he has never been to a hospital before.''  
''Oh! Okay then. Please stay here because we might need you.''  
''Hey, do not you dare mess up''  
''I will try my best.''  
It took a minute to get there in the operations room.  
first I had the anesthetists group do their part while I eye the patient.  
He was half conscious but seems in a lot of pain, I look at his face, kinda pale. And he has a scar on his neck. an old scar.I ask him about how does he feel but all I get is murmurs. His eyes are half shut and sometimes he frowns, he then opens his eyes and look at me.  
''You will be fine, do not worry, your injury is not as bad, you are lucky.''  
I say to comfort him but the effect of the drugs already kicks in and he slowly closes his eyes.  
well, not like I lied to him, as we start the examination of his abdomen I see that the bullet had ripped some arteries inside, but for his good luck not the major ones. But it is still dangerous because he is bleeding and his blood pressure is still low. despite the in vein serums we put for him.  
I helped with two operations like this before, and I know exactly what I need to do.  
I am worried about his bowel, the part of them that is being supplied with blood through those ripped arteries. Also I am worried about if he might get infected by anything leaked out of his bowl.  
I clean the wound and repair the arteries, I use all my best to do it right. Because I know that there is no chance to mess up.  
Where is the bullet?! I am scared it lodged somewhere dangerous. I am sweating, and the nurse is wiping out the sweat. Damn.  
Jesus Christ.  
Here is it. It is just in front of my face. I pick the forceps and pull it. As easy. It has a location where it is lodged in the bowel.  
Two hours later..  
''Put him on Parenteral nutrition, cover him with antibiotics and heavy pain killers, and check his pulse, blood pressure and breathing system continuously.''

''Damn y/o you are an animal.''  
''Gosh Liz! I feel like I was in hell and just came out.''  
''You are shaking..''  
''Yea, I am still worried tho.''  
I drink my glass of water, and head to the patient's room. I left the wound with a primary closing. That was the protocol. To not close it immediately. We are still under danger even if his living marks are fine.  
''How are you feeling, mister he cheng?'' I ask him gently.  
''Where am..''he says before sighing. ''I am in the hospital right.'' He asks, with so much sadness in his voice.  
''Yea, but you are fine now.''  
''...''  
''Mister He cheng, do you remember what happened?''  
''.....Where is Qiu?''  
''Hm? Who is that?''  
''My friend..I want to talk with him ..''  
''He will come here after a while, now you relax okay? I will check on you every once in a while. Also, if you need something just ask the nurse.'' I smile to him before I leave.  
''He is a tough one.'' I thought, '' But now I have to ask that white haired man some questions.''  
I walk to the doctors room where I told them to let that man wait. It was empty, quess they were all busy.  
''Hello there Mister.''  
''Doctor! How is the boss?''  
''The boss..''  
''I mean He cheng.''  
''I know, do not worry he is doing fine. Now please I need a full report about what happened, I should have asked you before the operation, but as you saw we were in an emergency situation. So now if you please ..''  
''AH, actually doctor, I do not have a lot to tell you but..''  
''Seriously, what is your name first?''  
''Qiu.''  
''Oh so you are Qiu.'' I say as he looks at me with that, ' where do you know my name' look.  
''Your friend, Sorry! Your boss asked me about you tho. He wanted to see you.''  
''Please let me visit him now, ain't it the time?''  
''I am sorry mister qiu but not yet..Now you guys are here because of getting shot and, all this mess outside. literally, who are you?''  
He stares at me for a few seconds, before he finally speaks,'' We are a mafia group and we have already a mission to protect somebody, we get paid for that of course. we were at our house when we had that sudden attack. and the boss got shot like that. It is pathetic tho.''  
''W-wow..Is your boss the only one who got shot?''  
''Yea, they had their target, and it is to kill the boss.''  
''I am sorry for what happened. But if I have the right to say my opinion in this, you really need to tell those huge men to go home, this is a hospital not a mafia center. If your enemy knew that your boss is here, the hospital would be their second target. We can not allow that.''  
The man looks from the window, there is about seven black cars now. And even more bodyguards. He looks at me with a 'Tch' and gets closer to me, ''suit yourself miss doctor, that man is the boss for the richest organisation in this huge ass country so you better suit yourself.''  
''Oh my bad I did not see his CV yet but I do not care who he might be, but I won't allow you to put us in danger, so you better act smart and make them leave. At least let your boss heal in peace. ''  
He looks at me with a sharp glare and leaves.  
Dealing with patients is not as easy, and as a doctor you have to always be as nice and gentle, but sometimes you gotta step out of your white rope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as he is here as a patient, he gets all the care he needs no matter who he is.

''Doctor y/o, please hurry up the patient He Cheng, is acting hysterically.''  
''What?''   
The nurse rushed to the room where I was, and told me that He Cheng was screaming and struggling to get out of his bed.   
I rush to his room, thinking that it is obvious to expect such a thing. taking in mind the information from Qiu, He Cheng is the boss for a huge mafia group. it will not be easy for him to accept that he was shot and on a white bed.  
it is called the trauma after the operation.  
as I stand by the door I see him holding a student doctor-a partner of mine- so tightly then pushing him. Jesus!  
''Mister He Cheng!'' I take his hand between mine and look at him, ''Please calm down, we are here to help you!''  
''Get the fuck away, where is that bitch..I will kill him..URGHH''  
''MISTER HE CHENG!!'' I hold his hand tightly and kneel near his bed to be as close to him as possible, ''He cheng, relax, you are the strongest! Do not worry! You are fine. Just a bit of time and you will kill that man.''   
''It hurts..make it stop.'' He murmured   
''Where? Where does it hurt?''   
''Everywhere..I feel so much pain..''  
I look at the nurse, '' Prepare a suitable dose of morphine for him, write a formal order and write his situation in details. once you finish give it to me to sign it.''  
Morphine. A dangerous name in the world of medicine.  
It is the strongest painkiller used in the hospital, and it needs a full request signed by a doctor in order to get a dose. But that is not the dangerous part. the dangerous part is that if the patient still suffers from pain after you give him a dose of morphine there is nothing else you can do for him.  
He Cheng's situation requires morphine, he had a bullet in his guts, and is under a lot of pain. To see a strong man like him screaming in pain is quite terrifying! Because I am sure he can endure enough yet he screams.  
''Okay, Dr.y/o.''  
''UGH..''  
''It will all go..You are strong, you can do it.''  
I check his heart rate, his PF, blood pressure. They are all good, and the bandages on his wound smells fresh. I am still worried about if he might get infection. Tho, I did clear all the dead flesh and the tissues I thought it might be dirty.   
His kidneys are doing okay too, from what the orderly said, he had to change his urine bag and that is a good sign.  
As I am checking the monitor the request arrives, I sign it and wait till the dose arrives.  
''You..''  
''Yes, I am here, tell me what do you need.''  
''Who are you?''  
''I am your doctor.''  
''What's your name?'' He says in between his grunts  
''y/o. The painkiller is on the way, do not worry.''  
''I feel ..bad.'' He murmurs  
''Don't, it is gonna be okay, trust me.''  
He looks at me, with his tired eyes, and I feel like a stone has been thrown towards my heart, and pierced it. Is it the feel of pity? or the wanton to make this man on his feet again.  
Wait..I have seen people like this before, but why? Right now I feel angry! Angry at the gun, at the bullet, at myself!  
'I will do my very best to help' was my motto. But right now it is ' I will stretch my best to the ripping point to help him.'  
I look back inside his eyes. NO! I am not scared, I am not allowed to be scared! If the doctor acted scared in front of the patient then say goodbye to hope, will and determination.  
''Do not be weak, if you want to stand on your feet again, you need to be strong. Medical care is created to help people, but trust me, your own will to get better plays more than half of the role. So I want you to think positive and be patient.''  
His eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something as the nurse comes with the morphine, finally.  
we give him the dose and fortunately it seems to help a lot easing his pain.

I walk out of the room, my head hurts like crazy. What a long night!! I swear it is the longest night in my entire life.  
''Heyyyy!''   
I look as I SEE Maria waves for me, '' Hey!!''  
''Damn y/o you look tired, are you okay?''  
''Yea, yea I am fine, I am just dealing with a -''  
''Oh the hottie?'' She says as she takes a bite of her sandwich   
''What?''  
''The man who is the boss for a Mafia group, everybody is talking about him. They said he is from the , HE, family. And every girl in this city dreams to get a look from him.''  
''Well that's a big oof!''  
''Hahaha, as expected of you. Guess you do not care as long as he is on one of the hospital's beds.''  
''Yea, It does not matter.Do you care?''  
''Of course not! As long as he is here as a patient, he gets all the care he needs no matter who he is.''  
''He is struggling tho, because he is from a rich, famous family. He is blaming himself maybe, he feels weak because he can not move and that is making his state worse.''  
''It is not easy tho, but he is lucky you are the one who is taking care of him.''  
''Shut up!''  
''Hahaha, lighten up y/o! You did a great job already.''  
''I hope so...''  
''Want some sandwich? I made it myself.''  
''Let me try it,''   
''OH! It tastes so good!''  
''Told you, here you can have a half, I'd have made you one but I have a patient who just gave birth and her state is not good so I was short on time.''  
''I knoww! But you will make me one like this in our day off, promise?''  
''Proomiisseee.''  
''Hahaha, bye Maria, take care.''  
''To the c-section march..forward.''  
Jesus, Maria is such a great girl. She always make us smile, without even trying.

I look from the window. All the black cars and bodyguards are gone. Great! I guess Qiu finally understood the situation.

''Do not move, or I will kill you.''  
''W-wHAT!!''  
As I was walking somebody yelled at me and pointed a gun to my face!  
I look at his features, he looks so much like He Cheng. Could he be his relative?   
Second passes and then a guy with a red hair shouts, ''Stop it, He Tian! What the fuck are you doing! Those has nothing to do with your brother.'' He was running towards him. He stands in front of him and tries to take the gun.'  
''Get away, mo!'' He looks at him and the redhead immediately moves aside.  
''Can you please explain to me what is going on?!'' I say looking at the black haired guy.  
''Where is my brother?''  
''Brother?''  
''He Cheng, where is he?''  
''He is in the-''  
''Take me to him!''  
''I can't right now, his room is under sterilizing system, we do not allow nobody to enter till they wear sterilized clothes.''  
''I do not care about this bullshit, take me to him or I will shot you.''  
''Oh jesus, I have had enough shots already.'' I think as I see that Qiu rushing to us.  
''Stop it, He Tian!. This is the doctor who did your brother's operation! Are you going to fucking kill her!''  
''She won't take me to my brother.''  
''She will just put the gun down, damit! How did you even got here?''  
''Qiu you have no right to order me.''  
''Oh my god!'' liza joins and screams as she sees the gun in he tian's hand. His name must be He tian BY WHAT QIU AND THAT REDHEAD HAD CALLED HIM.  
''I WILL CALL THE POLICE.'' Liza says as she holds her phone.  
''No, liz, Don't. Mister he tian, right? Can you please put the gun down! You see this is a hospital, not a battle field. You will see your brother, he is doing good but first you need to wear special clothes and of course you need to put the gun down.'''  
''He Tian, for fuck sake.'' The red head says.  
''Fine, BUT i will keep it with me, because if my brother is not fine I will kill her.''  
I smile and look and the guy, ''I appreciate how much you love your brother, now let us give you the clothes, come on.''  
He blinks before following me.  
If I say that I am not scared then I am a liar.   
A teenaged boy who just knew that his brother is in the hospital and in a bad shape, it is natural for him to get angry. We came across that before, but this time there is a gun on the line. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HERE WE GO..  
> Mad He Tian is kawaii. and scary at the same time.  
> well what a sweet first meet between you and he tian lools  
> and guess momo can not stop with the swearing words. Well he is momo after all.  
> so soeey for mistakes.   
> it is so annoying to use the caps lock to make a capital letter. And there are a lot of names Rip.  
> I hope you like this chapter, if you do please leave me something nice kyaa   
> love you <3


	3. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qiu ge!!

We took He Tian to his brother, unfortunately the last was asleep until his brother broke in tears and ended up being scolded by He Cheng. They were so cute together, and it seemed that seeing his brother doing kinda well had sent so much relief to the younger's heart.  
He apologized to me and to Liza. We kindly accepted his apology and I got the chance to talk with He Tian for a while. The young man did not know much about his brother, but It appeared that He Cheng was the one who raised little Tian, so the other saw a whole family in his wounded bro. And that made me understand his anger even more. I explained what we did to He Tian in every little detail. And explained to him why I left the wound open. And I comforted him, hopefully it could help his huge amount of worry.   
He Tian told me to keep his brother's information a secret, and asked me to not let anybody visit his bro except of Qiu due to safety reasons, I agreed of course. Actually I wanted to ask him the same thing, which is to keep what happened a secret as possible.

''Good morning mister He Cheng!,'' I greet him as I look at the sun pushing her ray inside the room so boldly.''Did you sleep well?''  
''Kinda..'' He looks at me, ''Doctor y/o, you look tired.''  
''Eh?? Me! NOPE! I do not get tired!!'' I giggles awkwardly.  
Well of fucking course I am tired! I did not get to sleep the whole night! I've been checking on him every once in a while, talking with his brother and dealing with his bodyguard's jokes!  
''How long I am going to stay here?'' He asks.  
''Well not for too long tho. Today the specialist is going to check on you and we will see what he is going to say.''  
''Okay,''  
''Mister He Cheng may I ask you now about how did you get shot?''  
''I do not remember..'  
''I see, then the scar on your neck, when and how did it happen? ''  
''I do not want to talk about it.''  
''I understand. It is fine since it has no effect about your current situation.''  
''Then why are you asking about it?''  
''Why indeed! Because I am curious.'' I smile as I walk to the door. '' We will have qiu coming to visit you in five minutes.''  
I am so tired! I feel my eyes are about to fall out of my face. I still have till the afternoon, when the specialist will arrive and finish his checking I'll be off to go home. At least for few hours.   
''Hello, Dr.y/o. Can I go now?'' Qiu says as he was done wearing the clothes.  
''Yes, the time for your visit is ten minutes.''   
''Greedy.''  
I raises my eyebrow, Qiu sure has a sense of humor and he sure likes to use it on people he knew for half a day.  
''Sorry..sorry.'' He murmurs as he walks into He Cheng's room.  
''UGHHH, guess I can go check on other patients right now!'' I carry my clipboard and take my way downstairs.  
We do not have a lot of people in the surgery section, the arranged operation are few today, and they are all not a big deal. Removing a bladder, a patient who just arrived for an appendix removal.  
we have a tumor removal too, this patient is 50 years old and has been suffering from Lymphoma. Now it is in his lungs and after the studies the doctors decided that they are going to remove his whole lung. Poor thing.   
This operation is after half an hour. The room is ready so the patient. I am not supposed to help in it because my team has this day off. But of course I have to stay till I know He Cheng is going to be fully fine.  
Suddenly my phone rings, it is Maria and she is telling me that the specialist has arrived and he is already in He cheng's room.  
I am stressed out! But proud at the same time. I am so sure that he is going to like what I did.

'Perfect! You can close the wound by tomorrow. Well done y/o. This patient was lucky that you were here.''  
''Thank you so much professor. I will always do my best.''

He is an old man tho, but he is like the god of surgery. He travels all over the country and sometimes outside it to do the most complicated operations. OH! How much I want to be like him. I do not care how long it might take! I am ready to spend my whole life here in this white place.

I finish discussing other patient's situations with the doctor as I head again to He Cheng, none of my team members were there. Even Maria has left half hour ago. I can't wait to rest too but firs I have to make sure Thomas team know what to do for He Cheng. He is my responsibility after all.

''Mister He Cheng, I have to leave now but Thomas will take good care of you. I'll be back tomorrow morning and I think you can leave the hospital after a week.''  
''A week?''  
''Well, yea, the reason of that because we need to train your bowel to work again here in the hospital, a small part of them has been removed so we can not risk you go eat on your own, of course the intravenous feeding will continue but I have a protocol so we add small amount of food for you to eat so your digestive system gets back in shape.''  
''I am a busy man, I can not waste time here.''  
'' Yes, you are but your health is more important than anything!''  
''Do you..''  
''Hmm?''  
''Do you really have to leave?''  
''Eh??!! Do not worry Thomas is a capable doctor too.''  
''No, I do not care about that..''

''Doctor y/o!!''  
''Hey Thomas.''  
''You can leave now, I will call you if anything went off control.''  
''Thank you so much. Goodbye Mister He Cheng! bye THom.''  
''Take care.''

 

What did he mean by that? Could it be the painkiller are affecting his mind or maybe the calming drugs..the morphine maybe.  
I am about to get inside my car as I see Qiu standing there.  
''Hey Doctor, thank you for your time.'' He says as he hands me a pocket.  
''What is this?''  
''I do not know what you guys actually call it, but, it it the price.''  
''O-OH!! hahaha, so this is money.''  
''Yea, pretty much.''  
''Well if you want to pay the fees you do it in the hospital accountancy center, on the first floor.''  
''I did that,''  
''Great! Then why are you giving me this?''  
''He Cheng's orders.''  
''GOD! I can not take them. ''  
''Why, It is your right you worked your ass off.''  
I raise an eyebrow,''Well yes I did but I do not care about money.''  
''Urghh, just take them okay!.''  
''No! Impossible. I mean I appreciate it but I will never take money for doing my job.''  
''I will get punished if you did not take it.''  
''haha, I do not mind that.''  
''o-oh! I lose then.''  
''Well, excuse me now I have to go.''  
''Hey! Please can I ask you a favor?''  
''What is it?''  
''Can you please drive me to the city center, I honestly left my car there, you know safety reasons.''  
''Ah, alright get in!.''  
''Thank you! You are the best.''

''So how long are you planning to capture him?''  
''What?!! You are talking like I am imprisoning him. Jesus!''  
''I bet it is the same for him.'  
''I felt that, he said that he was busy so he could not spend time in the hospital. what a nonsense.''  
''Oops, if he was here you would be in trouble for saying this.''  
''I am not scared of your boss, Mr. Qiu. H e is not my boss tho.''  
''Then if he was your boss you'd be scared?''  
''Hahaha, no lie but yea.. I guess I will. But he looks like a good man to me. I can not imagine him hurting his own followers.''  
''You are right about that. And that's why we are loyal to him.''  
''Here WE GO, THE CITY CENTER.''  
''THANK YOU SO MUCH! ''  
''You are welcome!.''  
I drop him there as I return home, I have bought some stuff on my way. Food and sweets, so I can get my energy back for tomorrow. I open my car's other door to get the stuff out, and I find something underneath the seat.  
''Holy fucking shit! That bastard!.''  
I barely scream! The white haired man fooled me and lied about needing a ride just so he can drop this cash in my car!  
Tomorrow I will send him to the facial surgery straight away using this cash!


End file.
